A Lesson Learned, A Fire Burning (Good Luck, Paul)
by Daniel Kazami
Summary: When Paul finally meets his new roommate, me, Aoi Midori Wilkerson, he realizes his personality needs to be adjusted because he is realizing he's falling in love and he's starting a family. Paul really has changed but what he doesn't know is life has twists and turns. Aoi decides to create a video diary for their kids for when they grow up.
1. A Lesson Learned, a Fire Burning

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the Pokémon series except for my OC, original character, Aoi Wilkerson. All rights belong to Satoshi Tajiri and Game Freak and Nintendo. This is only for pleasure and nothing else. With that, on with the show!

Paul's PoV

Looking around the apartment I had rented in Lumiose City, Kalos, I realized I was a long way from home but I didn't care. This girl was on my mind and I couldn't stop thinking about her. Turquoise blue hair, the color of aquamarines, brown eyes, the color of milk chocolates, beautifully delectable caramel skin. She said she'd be coming around noon. It was already 12:15 pm, she was late, but I didn't mind.

"Hey, Paul! Sorry I'm late! Got stuck in some really bad traffic! Ugh! Rush hour in Lumiose is worse than it is back in New Hampshire! I swear, the traffic is so bad that I got stuck in traffic twice! Right when I thought it was all over, the traffic became worse. Again. I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself earlier. My name is Aoi, Aoi Wilkerson. It's nice to meet you. Enchantée." The girl spoke as she turned her key into the door to our apartment. The girl was also my new roommate. I didn't find out about my roommate until last week. It would take her a while to transport herself and her luggage to Lumiose City, especially because she was coming from the Northeastern part of Unova, New Hampshire. I'm not surprised she was so late.

"Sheesh. I can't believe you were so late! Good Arceus! You're even worse than Barry sometimes! And to think he was always late!" I replied in a snarky tone.

"Hey, mister! Don't you _dare_ take _that_ tone with _me_ , mister! You know that I brought my Pokémon from home with me and I'm not afraid to put you in your place!" Aoi retorted, glaring at me with daggers in her eyes.

With that I looked her right in the eye and said, "Oh yeah? Well, show me what you've got! I have no tolerance for the weak and even worse tolerance for those who waste my time." I said, looking Aoi in the eye, daggers glaring in my eyes right back at her.

"All righty then, it's your funeral! Go, Ashley!" Aoi said, throwing out a large Poké Ball. The Poké Ball opened up to reveal a large Female Absol. The Absol looked very high level, level 95 was the reading on my Poké Dex. The Absol was wearing a necklace that had some sort of stone in it. "Ashley, open your light! Share your power with me! Beyond evolution, Mega Evolve!" Aoi shouted as she touched her earrings.

That was when I realized I was up against a Mega Absol and her trainer. "Go, Aggron!" I shouted sending out my best Steel and Rock type Pokémon. I had received a set of stones in the mail last week and I attached one of the stones to Aggron last night and the other to a little necklace Ash had given me back in LaVerre City. I touched my necklace and Aggron began to glow in a blinding light. Aggron reemerged after five seconds in a pure Steel type stance.

"Think you can melt the most tempered Steel-type Pokémon?" I taunted, looking at Aoi in the eye.

"As a matter of fact, yes. Ashley, use Flamethrower!" Aoi ordered.

"Aggron, Iron Defense!" I called to Aggron.

"It's no use! I've spent countless hours with the best Fire-type Users, including Malva of Kalos's Elite 4, Flannery of Lavaridge Town, Flint of Sinnoh's Elite 4, Blaine of Cinnabar Island, even the most rock solid defense has been no match for Ashley's Flamethrower move!" Aoi said, looking at me.

I gulped realizing she was right all too soon and noticed Aggron had fainted from the sheer impact of that one Flamethrower.

"Aggron, return. You did your best, so I'm perfectly satisfied with that." I said, recalling Aggron back to her Poké Ball.

"Well, I guess your arrogance was enough to have me put you back in your place. Guess you got a little too cocky for your own good, Paul Shinji Thornton." Aoi said, looking at me.

"Wait, how do you know my full name?" I blurted out, looking dumbfounded.

"I know a lot about you. I watched your match on TV against Ash four years ago. Ash beat you pretty badly even though it seemed like you were winning to begin with. I've kept a close eye on your activity since then. I'm actually a secret agent for the International Police. Malva is only undercover working for Team Flare. Her being a part of Team Flare? All a ruse. She's actually one of the International Police's top agents. Lack-Two, codenamed Nate, has instructed me to keep watch over you by moving in with you, so know that if you set _one_ foot out of place, I'll have my Delphox cook you before you can say hamantaschen." Aoi warned, looking at me with those stone cold milk chocolate eyes. Her milk chocolate eyes looked like frozen milk chocolate candies. Her hair flowed in the wind, as she looked at me sternly.

"Y-yes ma'am." I replied, simply, too dumbfounded to argue about it.

Aoi's PoV

Wow, Paul really is a little too cocky for his own good sometimes, but that's why I'm here. But honestly, in all fairness, Arceus forbid... I'm falling for him. I might be Autistic and have Celiac Disease but that doesn't mean I'm oblivious to emotions. For you to not be able to show emotions, you'd have to be inhuman. I looked at Paul who was sulking around on the couch but I sat down next to him. "Hey, what's wrong, Paul? You look confused." I said, looking at Paul carefully.

"I don't know about you, but for some reason, the ice in my heart has been melted. You were the one to open the door to my once closed heart but I am not sure why. I don't know why but I think... I love you." Paul said, stammering the words "I love you" into my ear.

"Paul... I never knew you felt the same way I did." I said, only to have Paul press his lips against mine. He swiped his tongue against my bottom lip looking me straight in the eyes, begging for entrance. I moaned as my lips willingly opened up, letting Paul's tongue map out my mouth.

"Mmm... Aoi, you taste... amazing. I told myself I'd never fall in love but... you're an exception to that rule. Your lips taste so sweet, like cherries but your perfume smells like strawberries. Would you... let me make love to you?" Paul said, asking the last question hesitantly.

"Yes. Paul, I'd be honored for you to make love with me. Please, make love to me. I don't just want to kiss, I want to take it all the way, even if it means I get pregnant." I said, smiling at Paul.

"All right. If that is what you wish." Paul said, smiling.

"Let's get started then." I replied simply.

End Chapter 1

Next time on A Lesson Learned, A Fire Burning, Paul proposes to Aoi in the beginning of her pregnancy. He knows Aoi is going to say yes, but what he doesn't know is the fact that she's having sextuplets. How will Paul handle the news?

Next Time: A Surprise Revelation, A Marriage of Prosperity.


	2. Surprises and Prosperous Marriages

Paul's PoV

It took us all night for us to get to work but the following morning, the pregnancy test came out positive. I later found out that Aoi is an Aura Guardian, which protects her from miscarriages, preventing them entirely.

"Paul, can you come here for a second? I need to tell you something, babe." Aoi called from the bedroom.

"Sure thing, darling, I'll be right there!" I called from the kitchen, looking around the room. I knew Aoi and I were having kids but what I didn't know is how many we were going to be having. We were already 4 months into Aoi's pregnancy but we didn't know that she was having so many kids at once.

"Babe, we're having sextuplets. I know this is a lot to take in but I saw this coming with my Aura, my Lucario showed me in my sleep last night. I'm gonna need your help to care for the sextuplets. I've already hired a nanny who will be assisting our care for the children when they're born." Aoi said, looking at me gently.

"I figured it would be sextuplets, something told me, I dunno, call it a gut feeling. And I know that you'll need my help, which is why I have to ask you something. Will you marry me, Aoi Midori Wilkerson?" I asked, kneeling to the ground and pulling out a black velvet box, which opened to reveal an opal engagement ring. Diamond engagement rings were too cliché. I knew Aoi was special and I knew she needed something equally special, a diamond engagement ring would've been far too cliché. I knew what I was going to propose to her with and I had the engagement ring custom made at a jewelry store in LaVerre City.

"Paul, yes. Yes, I'll marry you! I've been waiting so long for you to ask me that! We'll get married on October 3rd. 4 months from now. Are you going to invite your brother, Reggie and Ash and all his friends?" Aoi asked, smiling.

"Yes, it wouldn't be a wedding without them. Besides, every bachelor needs his best men for his bachelor party." I said, kissing Aoi's cheek gently.

"I love you, babe." Aoi said, smiling sweetly.

"I love you too, darling. Aoi Midori Thornton." I said, smiling at my fiancée. I was happy and I took out my iPhone 5 and opened FaceTime to FaceTime Reggie, Ash, Dawn, Brock, Serena, Clemont, Bonnie, Korrina, Red, May, Max, Norman, Caroline, Drew, Harley, Gary, Ritchie, Casey, Misty, Iris, Cilan and even Professor Oak.

They picked up shortly after the third ring.

"Hey, Paul, what's up?" Ash said, looking at me.

"Aoi and I are getting married on October 3rd and you're all invited! Can I count on you guys to be there?" I asked, looking at the crew widely.

"You bet! As your big brother, I can't miss this! I'm your big brother and legal guardian, I've got an obligation to come to the wedding! Maylene will be there too! Count on that!" Reggie said, his wife nodding beside him.

"You can count on my wife and I to be there too! Serena and I will be there too!" Ash chimed in.

"Yep, so will Drew and I! Count on that!" May added.

"Cilan and I will be there too! My husband and I wouldn't miss it for the world!" Iris piped up.

"My husband, Clemont and I wouldn't miss this! We've been waiting for this for a long time!" Korrina added.

"Casey and I wouldn't dream of missing this event! Hon, you're going to have a very prosperous marriage! I can tell!" Harley chimed in.

"Caroline and I wouldn't miss this! Professor Birch will definitely be there too!" Norman piped up.

"Brock and I will be there too! You know we wouldn't miss this for the world!" Misty added.

"Yeah, Max and I wouldn't miss this! As Ash's closest friends, we couldn't miss this! This is a big occasion!" Bonnie added, her boyfriend, Max nodding in agreement.

"My grandpa and I will be there too, along with my girlfriend, Sabrina! We wouldn't miss this for the world, even if Sabrina is a Gym Leader!" Gary chimed in.

"My girlfriend, Lilo is coming too, all the way from the Alola Region to attend this, she wouldn't miss this!" Ritchie added.

"Blue and I will be there too!" Red added. Blue nodded his head in agreement.

"Barry and I will be there too. We married two months ago and we'll definitely be there! It's a promise! And Barry would totally fine me if we didn't go!" Dawn said, as Barry nodded in agreement.

"As will we, Gold and I would never be able to forgive ourselves for missing such an important event!" Silver chimed in.

"Aw thanks, guys! You're the best!" I said, blowing everyone kisses.

"You're welcome, Paul, I'm glad we were able to come!" Dawn said, blowing kisses.

With all that said and done, I smiled knowing that all of my closest friends will be there at my wedding. Serena and her husband, Ash, Clemont and his wife, Korrina, Sabrina and her husband, Gary, Dawn and her husband, Barry, Ritchie and his girlfriend Lilo, Caroline and Norman, Steven and his wife, Cynthia, Silver and his husband, Gold, Falkner and his husband, Morty, Blue and his husband, Red, Bonnie and her boyfriend, Max, Misty and her husband Brock, Casey and her husband, Harley, May and her husband, Drew, Reggie and his wife, Maylene and the icing on the cake, Iris and her husband Cilan to top it all off for the guest list.

Life is good and I was loving life because I was going to be having kids and I was getting married and I was the happiest man in the world right now. I was really, really happy right now and nothing could bring me down.


End file.
